


"Why I fell on You"

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: ɴᴏᴛ ᴏɴʟʏ ғʟᴜғғ/ʀᴏᴍᴀɴᴄᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴀʟsᴏ ᴀ xʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ...ɪ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ ɪᴍᴀɢɪɴᴇs ᴏʀ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ.ᴡʜʏ ᴅɪᴅ ɪ ᴇᴠᴇɴ sᴛᴀʀᴛ ᴛʜɪs...? ʜᴇʟᴘ.ᴡᴇʟʟ, ᴛᴏᴏ ʟᴀᴛᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ɴᴏᴡ! ʟᴇᴛ's ɢᴏᴏᴏ!
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	"Why I fell on You"

Youngjae was glancing at you, but only once in a while, trying to make it not too obvious. You knew, that he was thinking about something, he just couldn't put into words yet, so you gave him all the time he needed. That's just how it was between the two of you.

Both of you arrived at the Han river, the light breeze combing through your hair as you waited patiently for him to speak up. You had realized right from the first time seeing him in the café he frequented, that he was the cautious type.

Always ready to take care of people and bring laughter to those around him, but at the same time careful with his words and actions, so he would never hurt anyone. Youngjae would never rush forward, that's just who he was.

It was something you loved dearly about him, but it also drove you nuts at times like this right now.

What was he thinking about so deeply?

Was it about you? About the two of you? Or maybe...someone else?

The thought immediately tied up your throat. It was no secret, that Youngjae was popular. It was just something he himself was oblivious to, apparently. You saw the looks of girls and boys alike, when you walked through streets and places. There was nearly always at least one person watching him intensely.

Bad thoughts are like quick sand. Once you start moving around in them, you sink deeper and deeper by second. The numbness from your mind spread like cold ice through your veins until even your arms felt heavy by your sides.

"You haven't eaten anything yet. Are you alright?" Youngjae was leaning forward, his eyes tinted with worry already. It took you a long second to get back to the present. The blanket, you were sitting on, sandwiches, Youngjae and you.

You shook your head, the thoughts melting away under his gaze like physical pieces of ice under pure sunlight. His eyes were sparking, not truly believing your attempts to pretend it was nothing. Of course, he wouldn't poke any further with questions. He trusted you, just like you would always trust him.

So why worry? You took a deep breath and the smile came to your face all by itself. A picnic with your boyfriend, nothing else could beat that.

The atmosphere shifted as the two of you started snacking and devouring the sandwishes Youngjae had brought from his workplace. They were delicious. Youngjae was staring at you the whole time, eating only bits. Sparkling eyes and a cute little smile on his face.

"Whoad? Dho I hev shomping om my fash?" Your mouth was stuffed, making Youngjae widen his eyes and suddenly breaking out into loud laughter. You fell into awe at the sight in front of you. The sun was peeking out between clouds, making the water shimmer in the noon light. Light breezes flew by, sometimes brushing past you, leaving a tingling feeling behind. The wind came to a rest, but the feeling stayed with you. Inside your stomach, fluttering.

It took you another moment, to remember swallowing the food still left inside your mouth. Youngjae's laugh had turned into a slight chuckle by now. He shook his head absent-minded, while plucking a cherry tomato from its greens, biting on his lips.

You knew this habit, he was fiddling. It was too cute to be angry at him for still not speaking up, but it drove you crazy like hell. A burning feeling set inside your stomach. You felt the strong urge to speak up, no longer wanting to hold back too.

Until something inside of you snapped all of a sudden from trying to keep quiet, even surprising yourself. You blurted out of nowhere: "I love you!"

The color on your face put the second tomato between Youngjae's fingers to shame. You had just tried to make him talk to you by saying the first thing, that was on your mind. To your despair, it has been exactly the three words, you had pondered over for two weeks.

You were going out with Youngjae for four months now. It was not much, but he was unconditionally linked to every thought in your head from morning to night. What he was up to. Why he hadn't called yet. If he was doing well. When you would meet again...

Your brain seemed to have concluded in exactly this moment, that you had fallen in love with him, without even realizing it. Gradually, like falling asleep and then all at once.

Still, you bit onto the tip of your tongue. How stupid could a person be? Where was your common sense, you should have relied on as a voice in your head? Seemed like it was gone, together with your dignity and functioning brain. All three of them happily holding hands, walking into the sunset leaving you behind watching them.

What was worse, was the fact, that Youngjae had stopped smiling and was only staring holes into you, face wiped clean of any emotion. It didn’t help at all finding your composure, making your face heat up even more, if possible. You had to save this. You had to save YOURSELF. "Youngjae, I am-"

He interrupted you by reaching out his hands for yours. The inside of his softly touching the back of your hands as he intertwined your fingers and held onto them. What had been only a tingling before, roared up to a buzzing inside of you.

Now it was your turn to stare. You were embarassed, nervous and now all the more confused. Looking up, your eyes found his, still watching you, butnow softly and with adoration. Your stomach made a flip as he spoke up in a low voice, just meant for the two if you to be heard.

"Do you remember the first time we met in front of the cafe? You were sitting on the bench outside and reading. I was mesmerized by you, just from watching how your forhead crinkled frok reading a passage and then evened out, when it turned into something good."

He was looking straight at your eyes, his sparkling beautifully, like water being hit by sun rays. You could remember the day vividly. Wearing one of your favourite dresses, waiting for a friend, who was late as always and reading the next book of your favourite series, which had come out only some days ago.

Yor face was heating up all over again with his confession of watching tou, before you had even discovered him, so you tried to make him continue "Coco." He laughed heartily, you knew how much he loved the little Maltese.

"Yes, Coco. She had made a loop out of her leash, right around my legs. I didn't see it coming, when I just wanted to pass you...and fell. Right on you and your cupcake and choco drink." Now it was your turn to laugh. He had scared the hell out of you on that day. Falling forward with a yelp, ripping you out of your book and into a reality, where Choi Youngjae was falling on you and ruining his shirt and your dress as well, looking up at you apologetically.

You were shocked, because he was the one you had watched on so many sunny days sitting in the cafe and scribbling into a notebook. His music. Youngjae shook his head, before he finished: "What I am trying to say IS: I fell on you, way before you had even seen me. I was the luckiest person to have fallen for you."

Your heart nearly missed a beat. You couldn't believe your hearing, maybe it was just wishful thinking, maybe you had-

"Ya, I just said 'I love you' and you are giving me just a blank look?" You blinked twice, finally looking into his face, nearly bursting into a laughter once again. Youngjae was at least as red as you, when you had suddenly confessed.

Grabbing his hands more firm, making him look at only you, you mouthed the words "I love you too." His forhead crinkled from deciphering your mysterious actions, until it made click

He whispered back: "That's why I fell on you."

The wide smile on his face was all it needed to make you feel like the luckiest person. You decided to keep the little secret, that YOU had kinda fallen for him, before HE had even seen you, because it was a dear memory to you seeing the absent-minded and hard working Youngjae.

Because, that's why I fell on you, Choi Youngjae.

**✎⋆.ೃ࿔***


End file.
